Shattered
by rke
Summary: Set around episode 2.21 "Unbroken" What might've happened if Zedd had been able to complete the spell in the alternate universe, bringing them back to a broken Cara once again. Someone has to unbreak her. Kahlan POV.
1. Unbroken

_Please work._

Kahlan holds her breath; watching as the sky grows ominously darker.

_Please work._

She feels her nails digging into her palms, as lightening arcs across the sky.

_Please work._

All she can hear is the rush of blood in her ears although, distantly, she knows that Zedd is shouting fiercely over the crash and roar of thunder and magic.

In an instant it's over. Zedd drops to one knee, wearily taking in the scene as Richard goes to his side. Kahlan watches out of the corner of her eye as Cara strains against the ropes that bind her. She feels her chest tighten as Cara's lips draw into a smirk.

"Is that all you've got, Wizard?"

As the words roll off the Mord'Sith's tongue, Kahlan's heart drops.

_It didn't work._

"It didn't work," Kahlan voices her thoughts as she rushes to Zedd's side, helping Richard get the wizard to his feet.

"No...it worked." Zedd's voice is tired and raw.

"What do you mean?" Richard asks, his forehead furrowing. "Nothing happened. Cara's still broken."

Zedd takes a few moments to collect himself, breathing deeply. "What I'm about to tell you may come as quite a shock," he says slowly. Richard nods urging him to continue. Kahlan glances at Cara, who is being unusually quiet, trying to listen in on their conversation she assumes. "The spell worked and I was taken to a world where Cara had never been broken by the Mord'Sith."

"You mean...she wasn't taken as a child?" Kahlan asks.

Zedd shakes his head. "She grew up on her farm, took a husband and had two beautiful children."

Kahlan can't contain the gasp that escapes her lips.

_How wonderful that must have been._

"Was she happy?"

Zedd regards her curiously, "that remained to be seen."

"Were we there, Zedd?" Richard asks. "Kahlan and I? How did Cara not being broken affect us?"

Zedd glances over at Cara before smiling sadly at the Seeker and Mother Confessor. "You were married," he says, almost wistfully. "The Boxes of Orden were not separated. We'd come to the conclusion that without Cara, Rahl couldn't reach you in time. The spell worked and you, Richard, had the power of Orden."

"But he could control it, because the power was tempered by the Confession, correct?" Kahlan asks, smiling at Richard, who appears to be momentarily speechless. Zedd nods.

"You said we were married." Richard speaks finally. Zedd nods again.

"Yes, and you, Kahlan," he turns to the Mother Confessor, "you were with child."

Kahlan's heart flutters at the notion.

"Zedd, I don't understand," Richard says, looking over his shoulder at Cara, who glares firmly back at him, "this world you speak of sounds like a much better place. What happened? Why are we here?"

Zedd sighs heavily. "It would seem that I was not the only being with knowledge of what had happened. The Keeper was quite angry; after all, things are looking rather bleak for us at the moment aren't they? He devised a plan to regain control over you Richard. While you were drawn away from the People's Palace, three Sisters of the Dark managed to infiltrate the walls and separate the boxes. You lost your power and were taken captive by your brother, no longer under the influence of the power of Orden. He somehow came into possession of the boxes and used them for himself. He became all-powerful, he controlled you Richard. You must understand that no matter how dismal it may seem in this reality, it is infinitely better to have you on our side."

Richard nods slowly, once again turning to observe the Mord'Sith. "We have to bring her back," he states.

"Richard, I do not think that-"

"Kahlan saved me Zedd!" Richard snaps, cutting the Wizard off, "we know it can be done!"

"Richard, that was different," Kahlan says, gently placing a hand on his arm. "You love me deeply."

"Cara loves!" Richard retorts, frustration etching his features, "I know she does."

Kahlan and Zedd remain silent, allowing Richard a few moments to think.

"Do what you need to do." Kahlan says finally, but Richard shakes his head.

"It can't be me."

"But Richard, you have the closest bond with Cara." Kahlan says, her brow furrows in confusion and again Richard shakes his head.

"The bond that Cara and I have...it's about loyalty, pride, honor. She obeys me because she still holds me to be The Lord Rahl."

"Richard that's not true. Cara cares for you, for us," Kahlan says softly.

"The old Cara did. But this Cara will explain away anything I try to say to her because of our bond."

"I believe I understand what Richard is trying to say," Zedd interjects, turning a weary eye to Kahlan. "This re-broken Cara will not be affected by any sort of bond she might have had with Richard because it was her duty. We need to present her with feelings that cannot be attached to her duty to serve The Lord Rahl."

Richard gently grasps Kahlan's arms, turning her to him. "It has to be you Kahlan. Cara has fought for you, defended you, protected you, with and without my order. If anyone can reach her, I think it's you."

Kahlan nods slowly, before smiling worriedly towards Richard, seeking strength from his gentle gaze. She turns to the Mord'Sith, still bound and struggling against the tree.

Cautiously, Kahlan approaches her, tossing her daggers aside. If there is one thing that makes Cara uncomfortable, one weakness she has, Kahlan knows it's having her personal space invaded against her will.

Kahlan steps up to the Mord'Sith, so close she swears she can feel the energy radiating from the leather-clad woman. Kahlan realizes too late that the reason Cara had been so quiet, was that she'd been freeing her wrists from their bonds. The Mord'Sith's hands are at her throat in an instant, but Kahlan's hand is at Cara's just as quickly.

Kahlan vaguely registers Richard being held back by Zedd on the outer grip of her vision. She blocks them out, knowing that if she has any hope of bringing Cara back; she needs to be completely focused on the blonde.

Cara quirks an eyebrow, her grip is tight, but just warningly, as is Kahlan's.

"Come for your revenge, Mother Confessor?" Cara's voice sounds like a hiss to Kahlan's ears; it brings about a flood of emotion. Kahlan's eyes flutter shut momentarily as she fights to maintain her composure.

"I know you're in there Cara," Kahlan whispers gently.

"You know nothing about me," Cara grinds out, letting one hand fall to her side, mimicking Kahlan's stance.

Kahlan smiles sadly, "Do you really think you can crush my windpipe before I can confess you?"

Cara's grip tightens uncomfortably, "Care to give it a try?"

Kahlan's throat burns, both from Cara's grip and frustration. "Please Cara..." She whispers.

The Mord'Sith twitches just the slightest bit, but Kahlan feels it. She meets Cara's gaze, "remember Richard's birthday party?" She says softly, "Do you remember the tomb?"

"I have not gone dumb, Confessor. I still have my memory." Cara snaps. Kahlan inclines her head slightly, nodding as best she can with her throat in the vice-like grip of the Mord'Sith.

"I guess it just seems like you don't remember," Kahlan murmurs, "because you said, you considered me a friend. Offered to take your own life to save mine-"

"I told you I was delirious!" Cara snaps again, tightening her grip even more. Kahlan visibly winces, her eyes begin to burn and tear.

"And you remember Nicci? When she placed the maternity spell on me?"

"Of course I remember!" Cara's frustration mounts, becoming more and more visible.

"You were always by my side. You comforted me, you protected me, you worried over me!" Kahlan feels a few hot tears make their way down her cheeks.

"I was ordered to serve you as I would serve The Lord Rahl!"

"Do you inspect Richard's wounds? Do you lay his head on your lap? Do you take his hand and lead him away from danger?" As Kahlan says this, she finally and completely understands why it has to be her to unbreak Cara. The Mord'Sith finally breaks eye contact, turning her head away angrily. Her chest heaves with emotion kept locked tightly away.

"That is what Richard would have done for you."

Kahlan slowly brings her free hand up, gently cupping Cara's cheek and turning the blonde's head back to look at her. Kahlan should be surprised when the Mord'Sith doesn't resist, but for some reason she's not in the least.

"Richard does those things because he loves me."

"_**I**_ love you!" Cara's voice rings out through the trees. Birds that haven't already taken their leave take flight, scattering across the now blue sky. After that, the clearing is eerily silent.

Cara hangs her head, her chin heavy against the back of Kahlan's hand, still wrapped around her neck. Kahlan ducks her eyes, trying to meet the Mord'Sith's.

"Cara?" Her voiced cracks, as she searches the face of the woman in front of her. Cara's eyes remain firmly shut but she relinquishes her hold on Kahlan's neck, her hand slips down Kahlan's chest and comes to rest gently, just above her heart.

Slowly, tears start to trickle down Cara's face, but those tears become sobs and the sobs become gut-wrenching screams.

Kahlan thinks that Zedd must have magically removed Cara's bonds because suddenly she is falling, heavily into Kahlan's arms. Kahlan guides them down to the forest floor so that they are kneeling, facing one another.

Cara's head is buried in Kahlan's shoulder and, after the screams turn back into sobs, it is a long time before Cara takes a shaky breath, finally lifting her head to look the Mother Confessor in the eyes. Her forehead crinkles and her eyes well up as if she's about to start crying again, but she doesn't. Recognition flickers there.

"Kahlan?"

Kahlan can't help the joyous laughter that escapes her lips as she too begins to cry.

Suddenly, Cara is pulling her to her, grasping at her in a fierce hug. Kahlan clings to Cara, relief flooding through her body.

"Please, forgive me," Cara says into Kahlan's hair, her voice barely a whisper.

"I do, Cara." Kahlan murmurs. "I do."


	2. Spell of Reawakening

Kahlan's eyes grow heavy as she stares into the dancing flames of their campfire; the events of the day replaying over and over in her mind. She rolls her shoulders slowly, stretching her neck to relieve some of the aches that have settled there. Listening to the sounds around her she pauses and smiles when Cara's deep, steady breaths reach her ears. There's a hand on her arm, steady and strong.

"You should be getting some sleep too you know," Richard says quietly, nodding his head towards where Cara had nearly collapsed from exhaustion when they'd finally made camp.

Kahlan smiles tiredly, "I know," she glances at Cara's sleeping form; the moonlight playing off of her shining leathers. "I'm just worried. I don't want to take my eyes off of her," she turns back, "we can't lose her again Richard."

Richard's eyebrows draw up and together, a sign of his shared worry, as he shakes his head, "we won't," he says firmly, giving Kahlan's arm a reassuring squeeze.

Kahlan nods and turns back to watch Cara. She feels Richard shift behind her, scooting back on the log, putting a bit of space between them. "You saved her," he states and Kahlan arches an eyebrow in question. Richard nods, "You did," he stares into the fire, clasping his hands in front of him, "I didn't know if it would work. I wasn't sure…" he pauses, taking a deep breath, "I wasn't sure how she felt."

Kahlan sits up a little straighter, her brow furrows. "What do you mean Richard? We knew that Cara loves us-"

"You," Richard interrupts, casting a glance back towards her, "she loves you."

Kahlan tries to smile; she tries to assuage the slight fear she sees in Richard's eyes but she can't find her voice, can't find it within herself to contradict him, knowing that he's right.

She's saved from answering as Zedd approaches them, kneeling down to converse quietly, hoping not to wake the slumbering Mord'Sith.

"Quite a day," he says, glancing in Cara's direction. Kahlan nods, biting down the guilt over the relief she feels at Zedd's interruption. Richard nods as well, still gazing into the fire.

"I hate to put a damper on things," Zedd quips, but as his gaze moves from Richard to Kahlan and back, Kahlan sees his realization that things are already quite dampened. Still, he continues on, "we still have the matter of our missing Stone of Tears to attend to."

"What's to be done Zedd?" Richard snaps sullenly, "we have no compass, we have no idea where Darken Rahl is headed, he have no way to get the stone back."

Zedd fixes Richard with a steely glare, "Wizard's Twelfth Rule Richard." Richard cocks his head in Zedd's direction confusion written on his face. Seeing that his grandson is not going to be answering him, he sighs, "Focus on the solution; not the problem."

"What? Zedd that's not a Wizard's Rule," Richard scoffs.

"Well it is now my boy!" Zedd raises his voice and, seeing Richard on the edge of spouting off another retort, Kahlan wraps her hands around both of their arms in a tight grip and speaks in a tone that brokers no arguing.

"If either of you wake her after what she has been through today you will have me to deal with, understood?" She watches as the two men reluctantly lower their hackles but does not release their arms. "So, Richard, as Zedd said we need to think of the solution; not the problem." She sees Zedd smirk out of the corner of her eye and squeezes his arm even more tightly, effectively humbling him before releasing her grip on them both.

Richard sighs and runs his hands over his face, "ok, the stone; we need to get it back." He turns to Kahlan, "what I wouldn't give to just start this day over."

"That's it!" Zedd exclaims jumping to his feet. Kahlan glares daggers at him as Cara shifts in her sleep. She quickly gets up and goes to the Mord'Sith's side, kneeling on the edge of her bedroll. Cara blinks slowly up at her, a testament to how truly tired she is, any other night and she would've been on her feet, agiels in hand by now.

"Kahlan?" She questions, her voice rough with sleep, "is everything ok?"

Kahlan smiles, and gently runs a hand across Cara's brow, sweeping her hair back, "everything's fine Cara, sorry we woke you."

"It's alright," Cara says, raising herself up onto her elbows, "I should get up to take watch anyway."

"No!" Kahlan says suddenly, stopping Cara's upward momentum with a hand to her shoulder. "No," she says again, this time softer, "you rest tonight." Cara tries to narrow her eyes in an attempt to intimidate Kahlan but it's clear she is still exhausted as she only succeeds in sort of winking one eye before yawning. Kahlan bites her lower lip, trying to hold back a smile as she witnesses a side to Cara she is sure no one else has ever been privileged enough to see.

Cara stifles her yawn but nods, "fine," she says, lying back down, "but I'm taking my watch _and _yours tomorrow."

Kahlan nods in acquiescence, "alright, goodnight Cara." She pulls the blanket up just slightly to cover the Mord'Sith's shoulders before standing. As she turns to head back to the fire she hears Cara mumble softly, _"goodnight Kahlan."_

As she approaches she gives both Zedd and Richard a look, warning them to keep their voices down but realizes they're having no trouble doing that as they whisper excitedly amongst themselves.

Richard turns as Kahlan sits down, a wide smile on his face. "Zedd has a solution."

Kahlan gives the wizard her full attention.

"It's risky," Zedd starts, "but I believe it would even riskier to not attempt it and simply go about trying to track down the stone in time." Kahlan nods, urging him to continue. "There is a spell that is not widely known, nor used because of the power it holds."

"What is it?" Kahlan asks, feeling their excitement start to seep into her.

"It's called The Spell of Reawakening," Zedd continues, "once cast it turns time back one day."

"So if he casts it tomorrow," Richard says, taking over for Zedd, "we would wake up today, this morning. We would know that Cara and the other Mord'Sith were coming, we could make a plan to stop them, stop Cara from destroying the compass."

Kahlan nods, "but Cara will still be broken? Wouldn't she remember everything too and just come back to us?"

"I'm afraid not," Zedd chimes in, "I believe the Mord'Sith magic to be too strong to simply be undone in that way. Cara will act exactly as she did today."

"And we can set traps for her and the other Mord'Sith, non magical of course but what kind of woods guide would I be if I couldn't set a decent trap?" Richard grins boyishly at her, obviously elated with this plan.

Kahlan smiles sadly, glancing over her shoulder. She watches as Cara's chest rises slowly before falling again. "But Cara will still be broken."

Richard takes her hands in his, bringing her focus back around, "yes, but now we know that you can unbreak her. You can bring her back."

Kahlan closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath, before nodding.

"Ok."

Zedd claps his hands and gets to his feet, "then it's settled-"

"Wait," Kahlan stops him, "doesn't Cara get a say in this?"

Richard, who had stood up along with Zedd, casts his eyes down towards her, "of course she does," he says softly, "but there's no other way Kahlan. This has to be done."

Kahlan shakes her head, "then you're not giving her a choice," she snaps.

Richard moves toward her but Zedd holds his hand out, moving The Seeker aside to speak with Kahlan. He gently rests his hands on her shoulders, "my dear, I understand," and as Kahlan looks up into his eyes she sees too the sadness that she is feeling for their friend, "however, I have the utmost confidence in you both," his eyes flicker towards Cara, "even as broken as she was and will be, she loves you dearly."

Kahlan scoffs lightly, lifting a hand to wipe away frustrated tears before they fall, "why does everyone keep saying that?" She mumbles, so quietly that it only reached Zedd's ears.

"Because it's true," he replies. His wizened eyes hold hers for a moment before he turns and speaks over his shoulder, "Richard, my boy, you'd better fetch some more firewood before we bed down for the night." Kahlan catches Richard's concerned gaze over Zedd's shoulder as he nods and turns away.

"I have an inkling that this has more to do with how you feel for Cara, than how Cara feels for you," Zedd speaks freely as soon as Richard is out of earshot.

Kahlan's head snaps up, her eyes widening, "Why do you say that?"

"My dear Kahlan," Zedd replies chuckling, "I may be ancient but as of yet I am neither blind nor deaf."

Kahlan's brow draws together, she shakes her head slightly, "Zedd, I don't understand."

The old wizard sighs, "To be unbroken, dear one, requires a certain depth of feeling and emotion from both parties." He pauses to make sure Kahlan is following. "Recall your reasoning to her. Would you let anyone else inspect your wounds, would you rest your head in anyone else's lap, would you allow anyone else to take your hand and lead you away from danger?"

"Well I…" Kahlan sags under the weight of his words, "I suppose not."

"And why do you let Richard do those things?" Zedd questions.

"Because I love Richard."

Air rushes through Kahlan's lungs as she gasps quietly, letting her head drop and her gaze become unfocused. She feels Zedd kiss the top of her head, "get some rest Mother Confessor, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kahlan nods but doesn't move from her spot. Richard returns with the firewood and before he can approach Kahlan, Zedd puts a firm hand on his shoulder. Kahlan's not sure what he says but she feels a sense of relief as Richard simply smiles her way before moving to lie down on his bedroll.

After a few minutes, and a few shakes of her head to clear it, Kahlan grabs her bedroll as well, placing it where she had been standing. It doesn't dawn on her that it is much closer to Cara's than usual and further from Richard's lingering gaze.

She turns on her side towards Cara, pulling the blankets up and over herself as she does, before finally resting her head on her hands. She looks at Cara's face, as peaceful as she's ever seen, and grimaces at the thought of the hate and anger that will be there after the spell is cast tomorrow.

She hopes she has enough strength to unbreak Cara again, as Zedd's words fill her mind. Her eyes grow heavy but before they close she feels words tumble out of her mouth, barely a whisper, testing them, tasting them, listening intently for how they sound carried on the wind towards the woman across from her, "I love you."


	3. Morning Comes

_No._

Kahlan tosses and turns in her sleep.

_I can't run. Why can't I run?_

Her legs kick out, trying to free themselves from the blanket tangled tightly around them.

_They're coming Kahlan. You have to run._

"Cara, no!" Kahlan jolts awake. Her back ramrod straight and tense as she sits up; her eyes snap open. The early morning air feels unusually cool against her skin, damp with sweat. A shiver runs up her back.

"Kahlan?"

_Cara._

"Mother Confessor, are you alright?" The Mord'Sith drops to her knee nearly on top of Kahlan's bedroll. Kahlan lets out a shuttered breath and sweeps a hand across her dewy forehead before pressing her palm flat against her chest. She swears she can hear her blood rushing through her veins, as if trying to finish its marathon journey to her heart, to her core, in record time. She feels a warm leather clad hand on her arm.

"Kahlan…"

Turning towards her friend she feels her lips turn up in the hint of a smile.

"Cara," her voice sounds ragged to her own ears, still rough with sleep. Or is it just hoarse from all the screaming she'd been doing in her dreams. No...she shakes her head, her nightmares. Cara's face is laced with worry; her brow furrowed, her lips pursed. "I'm fine. Just bad dreams." Cara nods as Kahlan runs a hand through her hair trying to relieve it of the few tangles. "What are you doing awake?" Kahlan questions suddenly. The sun hasn't made an appearance in the sky yet, meaning it's too early for the Mord'Sith to simply be up of her own accord.

Cara's shoulder rises slightly in a half shrug. "I happened to be up when Richard was about to wake you for last watch. I told him to let you sleep."

A retort on the tip of her tongue Kahlan feels Cara's hand rest lightly on her shoulder.

Kahlan can't think of any reason why she should move it and the words die on her lips.

Images and conversations from last night suddenly flash through Kahlan's mind. She closes her eyes with a grimace, as if they were actual physical events that she could stop watching; as if she could hide behind the thin veil of security her closed eyes provide.

Cara's hold on her tightens but she remains silent. Kahlan wonders what the blonde would say if she knew of the conversation Kahlan had with Zedd last night. The words play through her mind; they stumble over and over themselves, chaotic and confusing.

"Am I going insane Cara?" As she turns to her friend the hand on her shoulder falls away.

She wishes she'd kept still.

Cara regards her critically for a moment.

"You are the most sane person I've ever met," she answers, firmly, leaving no trace of doubt for Kahlan to pick apart. "Although…" Cara starts and Kahlan can see a smirk playing on the tip of her sharp tongue. "…you must be insane when you rush into battle without me there to protect you."

Kahlan raises an eyebrow sharply at her. "Are you suggesting that The Mother Confessor, Ruler of the Midlands, can't take care of herself?"

Cara tips her head down slightly, the smallest of bows, but the smirk is still settled firmly on her lips.

"Forgive me Mother Confessor, I should have chosen my words more wisely. I should have said, you must be insane when you rush into battle without me there to cover your back."

Kahlan smiles genuinely at this. "We do make a pretty good team don't we?" Cara's smirk transforms into a smile of her own.

"That old Wizard and The Seeker have nothing on us." She nods her head towards the two slumbering men. Kahlan can't help but chuckle.

Cara stands suddenly, offering her hand, "Come, sit with me; warm by the fire."

Kahlan glances at the logs surrounding a fully stoked fire. Cara must have built it back up from last night. Taking the proffered hand she is pulled effortlessly to her feet. She will never cease to be amazed by the strength Cara carries in that compact body of hers.

As she goes to follow Cara she doesn't immediately realize that her feet are still tangled in her blankets. She throws her hands out as she starts to pitch forward; eyes closed, braced for impact.

"The Mighty Mother Confessor, taken down by a pile of blankets." Cara's voice dances in Kahlan's ear as her hands firmly grasp her waist. Kahlan hears a small noise of surprise escape her lips as she nearly collapses into the Mord'Sith.

"Sorry," she mumbles, bracing her hands on Cara's shoulders.

"As I told you, I've got your back." Cara's voice is playful but Kahlan knows she's serious when she says it. She watches as Cara's eyes travel down her body and back up. Kahlan would blush if she felt Cara was taking advantage of her with her gaze but it holds no ulterior motives, and she simply states, "or in this case, I suppose I've got your front."

Cara smiles, pleased by her own joke. Kahlan laughs lightly and keeps one hand on the blonde's shoulder for support as she untangles her legs. When she's finally free, Cara urges her towards the fire with a gentle hand on her back.

As Kahlan sits she sighs, realizing that Cara still needs to be told of their plan.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you," Cara says, sitting down next to her. She tilts her head towards Kahlan with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "or am I going to have to torture it out of you?"

Kahlan wants to smile and fall into playful banter with the blonde but just hearing the word torture reminds her of Cara being broken. And it _hurts._ Kahlan realizes that it actually _pains_ her heart to think of what Cara has had to go through.

_Twice._

Cara misreads the look on Kahlan's face and immediately begins to back peddle, "oh, Kahlan, no. No, you have to know that I would never do that to you."

Kahlan gives Cara a watery smile. "No, it wasn't you Cara," she says simply, meeting the blondes gaze reassuringly. Cara doesn't seem placated by her words so Kahlan clasps one of the Mord'Sith's leather clad hands between her own. She glances down. The stark contrast of the red leather against her own pale skin unsettles the confessor for reasons outside her realm of understanding and without asking she tugs it off in one smooth motion before taking Cara's hand in hers again. She looks back up; Cara's eyes are a striking green in the early morning light. "I _do _know, Cara. I know that's not who you are anymore. I trust you would never intentionally hurt me."

"Nor unintentionally," Cara says, grasping Kahlan's hands tightly, "I swore to protect you as I would The Lord Rahl. I will _never _hurt you."

Kahlan's eyes slide shut.

_I wish you would be able to remember this tomorrow, when you're back under that wicked man's spell._

"Zedd has a plan, Cara." Kahlan's voice is tight, she so desperately wants there to be another option. She meets the blonde's gaze, regarding her with the utmost seriousness. "There's a spell," Cara nods but Kahlan sees the flicker of anxiety in her eyes at the mention of magic, "it's called The Spell of Reawakening." Cara tilts her head curiously but remains silent, listening intently. "When cast it will take us back to yesterday morning. We'll wake up just as we did yesterday…all of us." At this Cara finally turns away from Kahlan, pulling her hand from Kahlan's grasp as she does.

"I'll be broken again." Kahlan thinks that if the fire weren't already lit, the tinder would surely burst into flames from the intensity of Cara's gaze. She watches as the muscles in the blonde's jaw clench and unclench.

"_Yes."_

It's a wonder her voice even reaches Cara's ears, as quietly as it had ghosted from Kahlan's lips.

"How will this help us?" Cara questions, still glaring resolutely into the fire.

"Zedd says that he, Richard and I will retain our memory. We'll be able to prepare for your attack and keep you from destroying the compass." Kahlan shrugs slightly, "it's not as good as getting the stone back but at least we will still have a way to track it down." It sounds like a question.

_Cara, is this ok?_

Words remain unspoken.

"But you'll be there to unbreak me again?" Cara searches Kahlan's eyes as the brunette nods. "Will I remember? Will I remember yesterday? Dahlia, the spell, you?"

Kahlan stiffens at the mention of the other Mord'Sith.

_Does she know that it was I who stole the light from Dahlia's eyes?_

She is surprised to find Cara's fingers weaving through her own. "Will I remember you? Will I remember you as I knew you yesterday when I was bound to that tree?"

Kahlan ducks her head and wipes hastily at her teary eyes, how they betray her so. "No. You won't."

Cara takes a deep breath, doing everything she can to control it's slow release.

"Is this the only way?"

Kahlan hears the way Cara's voice shakes, the tiniest of wavers giving away her fear.

"Yes." Kahlan's voice shakes too. She finds herself pulling the blonde towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around the Mord'Sith's neck. "I will unbreak you Cara. I promise. I won't let you live that awful life a second longer than necessary."

She feels Cara nod against her shoulder as strong arms wrap around her waist. They stay that way, each comforted in the others embrace, until the sun peeks through the trees; day breaks over their little camp and they hear the telltale rustle of blankets.

Cara pulls back first but runs her hands down Kahlan's arms to take her hands in her own. "I trust you," she whispers, squeezing gently and pulling her glove from Kahlan's hand, before getting up to set about breaking down camp.

"Morning," Richards gruff voice sounds from beside her as he dips down to kiss her cheek.

"Morning," Kahlan replies, offering him a small smile. She can't explain the unease she has felt around Richard since yesterday, but it unsettles her. She wants it to stop.

"I guess we should fill Cara in?" He asks nodding towards the blonde. He moves to go to her but Kahlan stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Actually, I already did. She agreed."

"Oh," Richard's surprise and… (_What is that? Disappointment?_) are clear on his face. "Ok," he says, going to inform Zedd.

Kahlan rubs her hands tiredly over her eyes.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_AN: _Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. Just a quick update, I will be posting as I write and thus some chapters might come quicker or slower than others. Also, I updated chapter 1 to the correct tense that I wanted for the story. It's a minimal change but if you would like to go back and read it again nothing is stopping you. :)


	4. Dacra

Distantly, Kahlan feels her hair whip around her face as a strong wind rips through the camp. Zedd's usually booming voice sounds murky, distant, as if they were all under water.

You'd think she'd be used to this spell business by now.

Zedd calls upon the forces of nature; begs for the grace of The Creator and bargains with the sands of time. Richard is beside him, drawing out spell forms in the dust at his feet.

She feels Cara's hand slip into her own, giving a gentle squeeze.

"It's going to be ok, Mother Confessor." Cara's words seem sure and strong, but her gaze remains focused forward towards Zedd and Richard, betraying her hidden fear.

The wind picks up even more and Zedd's voice is completely drowned out by the howling.

_Soon._

Kahlan doesn't understand how the spell forms aren't getting swept away at this point. Cara's grip on her hand tightens as she draws herself closer to The Mother Confessor.

"_Kahlan…" _

Turning her heads towards Cara, Kahlan realizes she's not sure if her friend actually spoke her name or if she'd imagined it but Cara's fierce green eyes pierce her own. The nod that Cara gives her is nearly imperceptible, but Kahlan sees it. She knows it's the only affirmation Cara can give her right now.

It's the only response Kahlan can give back.

Kahlan's eyes water as dust is kicked up into them by the wind. She closes them, only for the briefest of moments but when she opens them the howling wind is gone.

_And Cara with it._

Kahlan stays perfectly still in her bedroll and squeezes her eyes shut in one desperate attempt to make this nightmare go away.

Nearby Richard and Zedd are waking up also, or becoming aware, she supposes. It's not like they'd really been sleeping moments ago in that windstorm of a spell.

"Kahlan?" She hears Richard call out from where he is just getting to his feet.

"I'm here," Kahlan calls back, finally pushing her blankets away and sitting up, "I'm alright."

"Zedd?" Richard turns to make sure his grandfather is also unharmed.

"All's well here, m'boy," Zedd groans, standing also.

"And we all remember the spell?" Richard questions, looking back and forth from Zedd to Kahlan. She simply nods.

"Indeed, not one I'm likely to forget either."

Zedd's attempt at levity seems to work for Richard. Kahlan isn't having any of it; she swears there's a boulder tied to her heart, dragging it down to the depths of her soul.

"We'd better get moving so we have time to set that trap." Richard already has his things packed and moves to help Kahlan with her own supplies. "Are you alright?" His voice is low, directed only to her.

Kahlan's hair falls into her eyes as she shakes her head, "I will be when this is over."

Richard takes a deep breath; his head dips with understanding. He offers his hand to Kahlan and pulls her onto her feet when she accepts.

"Let's go," he says, trying his best to smile. His façade is not as convincing as usual.

Kahlan's hand feels dwarfed in his. Somewhere in the back of her mind she notes that Cara's hands are so soft in comparison.

_Must be the gloves._

Kahlan smiles to herself and doesn't bother correcting Richard when he thinks it's all for him.

They reach their destination around midday, with a few candle marks to spare before they know Cara and the other Mord'Sith will arrive.

Richard enlists Zedd's help and goes about setting his trap.

Kahlan paces, idly twirling her daggers in her hands. She loses track of time and Richard's hand is on her shoulder much sooner than she would've liked. Although that also means they're that much closer to having this over with.

"Ready?" He asks gently. Kahlan nods and Richard motions for Zedd to make himself scarce before the Mord'Sith arrive.

Within minutes they see a blonde head of hair crest the small hill in front of them. Cara saunters towards them, Dahlia shadows her and the other Mord'Sith are not far behind.

With a flick of her hand Cara orders the attack and her Sisters of the Agiel surge forward. Cara's smirk falters as she glances at Richard, the picture of calm, his sword still securely sheathed at his waist.

Kahlan watches as the blonde's eyes dart about before landing on the forest floor just a head of them. She stops and throws an arm out to the side, blocking Dahlia's forward progress. They watch as the leaves below their Sisters give way, plummeting them into a deep pit.

"Your arrogance gives you away Richard," Cara calls out before carefully moving around the hole in the ground. She chances a look down and sees that, instead of her sisters skewered on sharp spikes as she had expected, they are simply, _literally_, in over their heads. The pit extends above them twice the tallest Mord'Sith's height.

Cara arches an eyebrow towards The Seeker, as if to say, _you weak naïve fool, you should have killed them._

They are ten paces away when they come to a stop and Cara's gaze finally lands on The Mother Confessor.

Kahlan can't help it; her eyes clench, right along with her heart. But she's made a deadly error within those few seconds.

She hears the ring of the scabbard as Richard unsheathes The Sword of Truth and her eyes snap open to find Dahlia's agiel screaming towards her head. It collides with her face, snapping her head to the side and sending her reeling. She hardly has time to whip her hair out of her face before she feels the agiel connect with her again. Dahlia jabs it into her back, just barely missing Kahlan's spine, failing to deliver the lethal blow.

_Thank the Spirits._

She feels the pain suddenly vanish. Richard had managed to sweep Dahlia's legs out from under her but as Kahlan struggles to stand he calls out to her, "Kahlan! Run get out of here!"

If her head weren't swimming and her back weren't still in spasm from the agiels touch, she might not have listened. As it is, she knows she can't do him any good in her current state.

_If only I hadn't let my guard down._

Kahlan turns and manages to run several paces towards where Zedd is hiding before she hears two things. The first being the near silent slicing of the air that accompanies a Dacra.

_What in creation is a Mord'Sith doing with a Dacra?_

The second; a yell that makes the blood in Kahlan's veins run cold with the fierceness of it.

"_**Dahlia! No!"**_

Kahlan feels as if her world is in slow motion as she turns to face both noises and is met with a surprisingly familiar scene. Red leather invades her vision as Cara skids to a halt. The blonde's back is to her but Kahlan can see Cara's arm stretched out in front of her, the Dacra inches from her palm. It slows to a stop and Kahlan can hear Dahlia's incredulous cries of anger.

"_What do you think you're doing?! Protecting that bitch?!"_

Kahlan can feel the fury flowing off of Cara and she's torn between stepping away and reaching out a hand to touch Cara, to feel that power.

"Do _not_ call her that." Cara's voice rumbles in her chest and Kahlan swears her own body is humming with the Mord'Sith's power.

She sees Cara's arm cock back and a second later hears the small cry of pain as the Dacra embeds itself in Dahlia's chest. Kahlan chances a glance towards her and sees that her palm is still extended, arm outstretched but having done nothing to curb the Dacra's deadly path towards her heart.

Cara is breathing deeply in and out through her nose, her jaw still clenched.

"Cara?"

Kahlan lightly touches the blonde's shoulder. She hears Richard cry out as Cara rounds on her.

For a moment she is terrified of the fire she sees in Cara's eyes but when they meet hers they soften immediately, as if cooled by the icy blue they found there.

"Kahlan," Cara says simply before surprising The Mother Confessor and wrapping her arms around her, nearly picking her up off her feet in a crushing hug.

Cara's name ghosts across Kahlan's lips as she wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I couldn't let her hurt you," Cara murmurs against Kahlan's shoulder.

Kahlan pulls back, gently taking Cara's face between her hands, "You remember? You're unbroken?"

Cara ducks her head slightly, shaking it, "I didn't, I wasn't; not until I saw that Dacra flying towards you."

Kahlan smiles, tears of joy shimmering in her eyes, "You got my back."

Cara nods, "I've got your back."

Kahlan can't help but pull Cara into another hug only disentangling herself from Cara when they hear an awkward cough from behind them.

Cara immediately turns and drops to one knee, her head hanging low, "Lord Rahl," she intones, "I know I don't deserve it but if you can find it within yourself to forgive me, I will never betray you again."

Cara's head snaps up as she hears Richard laugh. Before she knows it, he's pulling her to her feet and into a fierce hug.

Kahlan notices that the tension never leaves Cara's shoulders as Richard grips her tightly. He steps back, holding Cara at arms length, smiling widely, "I'm just glad you're back with us."

"As am I!" Zedd's voice booms from where he had come out of hiding. Cara manages a smile in the wizard's direction before approaching him.

Kahlan can just barely make out what Cara says to the wizard as she glances back towards Dahlia's lifeless body.

"_Don't let her come back a baneling Zedd."_

Zedd places a comforting hand on Cara's arm before making his way over to the dead Mord'Sith. Kahlan doesn't watch as he engulfs her body in Wizard's Fire, her attention is focused on Cara who can't seem to look away from the unsettling sight.

"They're gone," Richard says suddenly, looking into the gaping pit of their trap, "The Mord'Sith, they're gone."

Cara rolls her eyes and sighs, "It must have escaped the Lord Rahl's mind that Mord'Sith can transform into crows at will."

Richard turns from the pit sheepishly, "Right, yeah."

"You should've lined it with spikes," Cara says simply, crossing her arms across her chest, "you should've killed them."

"What if it had been you?" Richard questions.

Cara's indignation shows all over her face, "If the Lord Rahl thinks I can be fooled by a trap as simple as that he may as well kill me now for I am surely of no use to him," she glances in Kahlan's direction, "nor anyone else."

Richard huffs slightly, but smiles, "Ok Cara we get it. Now, we'd better put some distance between ourselves and this place; those Mord'Sith could come back for us any moment."

"Richard's right. Plus, the sooner we can find a place to camp, the sooner we eat." Zedd's smile stretches across his broad face; Kahlan can see the cogs turning in his mind, imagining their next meal.

As they start off Kahlan finds Cara by her side, "Remember what I said in the tomb?"

Kahlan tilts her head towards Cara, giving her a smile, "Of course I do."

Cara meets her gaze before looking straight ahead up the path.

"I wasn't delirious."

With that the Mord'Sith picks up her pace to take point while they travel.

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks to those who reviewed and favorited. I have decided to post this chapter and then next within a couple of days getting in tune with the general word count of the other chapters. After that I'll be extending the chapters and posting once a week, more than likely on Sundays. I'll try and stay a couple of chapters ahead so that I always have something to post for you guys. Thanks again! rke


	5. Moving On

Kahlan is still smiling when Zedd catches up to her, standing like statue in the middle of the path, watching Cara's retreating back.

"Is everything alright, dear one?"

Kahlan shakes her head slightly, breaking her daze.

"Zedd," she turns her smile towards him, "yes, everything is fine."

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Zedd speaks again.

"What do you make of Cara unbreaking herself?"

His words catch Kahlan off guard, "I…I don't know. I was actually going to ask you what you thought about it."

Zedd scratches his chin in thought, "Strange things; memories, feelings, emotions."

Kahlan arches an eyebrow, knowing Zedd is baiting her with vagueness. Deciding to indulge him, she bites.

"Whatever do you mean Zedd?" Her voice dances with laughter.

"Strange…powerful things." He glances down towards her; a strange twinkle in his eyes gives him away. He knows more than he's letting on; he's doing this for her benefit.

Just then Richard makes an appearance on her other side, "So, looks like you didn't have to unbreak Cara again after all." He's all smiles, hands clasped around the straps of his pack, eager to continue their journey towards the stone. "What do you think Zedd?" Richard questions, leaning forward slightly to address his grandfather.

"I think a great many things Richard, it would take far to long to list them all," Zedd replies, grinning mischievously.

"You know what I meant," Richard scolds the wizard lightly, "Cara, just unbreaking like that. No prompting, no pleading. What do you think caused it?"

Kahlan's eyes glance up to Zedd's, wondering if Zedd will give Richard the same convoluted answer he gave her.

"No idea, m'boy," Zedd says, picking up his pace slightly to get ahead of them. He gives Kahlan a meaningful glance over his shoulder.

Kahlan just wishes she knew what was so meaningful about it.

"What do you think?" Richard asks her cautiously, seeming as if he's worried she'll bite his head off. She frowns at the thought, has she been doing that?

Going back over her memories of the past few days she can't think of anything specific. She knows she's been a little distant, what with everything happening with Cara, but she doesn't think she's given him reason to regard her as a caged animal who could strike through the bars at any moment.

"Kahlan…" Richard nudges her.

"Hmm?" She replies, still lost in thought.

"I asked what you thought about this whole thing with Cara." To his credit, Richard doesn't seem angered in the slightest with Kahlan's behavior recently, worried perhaps but not angered, not even annoyed.

"Oh," Kahlan replies, trying to refocus her thoughts, "actually I had just asked Zedd the same thing."

"Strange," Richard muses, "even if he doesn't have an answer Zedd usually has some story or anecdote to tell."

Kahlan hums lightly to herself in agreement. Something is keeping her from telling Richard what Zedd had told her. She has an idea that that something is walking twenty paces ahead of her, wearing tight red leather.

"So," Richard starts again, his tone light and conversational, "what shall we do when this is all over?" He's grinning that boyish grin again.

"Don't you think we should be focusing on the task at hand?" Kahlan deflects, harsher than she means to but Richard takes it in stride.

"I figured maybe it might be nice to not focus on all the doom and gloom for a little bit." His shoulders rise in a shrug.

"I'm sorry Richard," Kahlan sighs, "you're right. That would be nice. Why don't you start?"

"Well…" he draws the word out, formulating his thoughts, "Obviously we'll get married."

Kahlan nearly trips over her own feet.

"Really?" She questions, her voice higher than normal as she tries to remain calm. "Don't you think we should maybe travel to Aydindril and D'Hara to make sure affairs are in order first?"

"I suppose," Richard offers with another shrug. "Of course, you'll probably want your sister at the wedding!" He palms his forehead lightly, "How could I forget?" He smiles, thinking this is the only issue Kahlan has with getting married right away.

"Apparently quite well, as you're forgetting your own sister as well."

Richard tosses he head back with a laugh, "What would I do without you?" He takes her hand in his, "You're right, we'll gather all our family together _then_ have the wedding. Do you think we should have two ceremonies? One in D'Hara and one in Aydindril?" Richard continues to rattle off ideas but Kahlan can't continue to pay attention, not when she feels like a gar is trying to eats it's way out of her stomach.

"I've got it!" Richard says suddenly, "We'll build a palace _in-between_ D'Hara and Aydindril! It will be grander than both our current palaces combined! Think of it Kahlan! Think of all the jobs we can provide to the citizens of both our lands as they erect the palace of our dreams! I can design it like The People's Palace, in the shape of a spell form!"

Richard stops suddenly, realizing Kahlan is no longer beside him. He turns to see her crouched down a few paces back, hands tangled in her hair, head bowed.

"Kahlan?" Richard jogs back to her and squats down in front of her, "Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

"I can't," Kahlan mumbles, her voice tremulous and much smaller than she remembers it ever sounding.

"You can't what? Can't walk anymore? We can camp here tonight." He turns to call out to Zedd and Cara but Kahlan grabs for one of his arms.

"No Richard, I can't…" she takes in a deep shuddering breath, "I'm not ready to marry you."

Richard's forehead creases with concern before he smiles gently, "Of course not, but it won't be for at least a couple of months, I'm sure you'll be ready by then."

"No, Richard," Kahlan says again, more forcefully, "I can't marry you."

Richard's face falls slightly, "You mean right now? You can't marry me right now?"

Finally Kahlan lifts her head, meeting Richard's gaze; tears stream down her face.

"No. I can't marry you…" she pauses and closes her eyes, "not right now, and maybe not ever."

Richard grabs her hands; she can see that he too is on the verge of tears, reality sinking in. "What's wrong Kahlan? Have I done something?" He questions, his voice somewhat frantic.

Kahlan shakes her head, "You've done nothing wrong Richard."

"Then…then what is it? What's the matter? I don't understand!"

Kahlan watches as his Adam's apple bobs up and down, again and again, a sure sign that he is about to break.

"Honestly?" She asks, looking him in his now shining eyes. He nods slowly. "I don't know." She sees his brow furrow and continues, "I don't know, but something has changed. Something within me has changed." She gives his hands a squeeze now, finding some of her own strength coming back to her. "I used to want all those things with you Richard, I did but now I…I don't. I don't look to the future and see myself as the Lord Rahl's wife."

"You wouldn't just be that!" Richard interjects but Kahlan cuts him off again.

"I don't see myself by _your_ side Richard." She winces slightly, realizing she put emphasis on the wrong word.

"Is there someone else?" Richard asks lowly. Kahlan sees just the tiniest flicker of rage in his eyes. Without realizing what she's doing she casts her gaze over Richard's shoulder towards Cara, who has only just now stopped and turned around. Richard turns his head back following Kahlan's gaze, however seeing only Cara and Zedd he turns back to Kahlan, even more confusion written on his handsome features.

"There's no one else Richard," Kahlan replies firmly. She takes a deep breath, relaxing just a little bit more, realizing that it's the truth. "I don't see myself by anyone's side Richard. I see myself, Mother Confessor, Ruler of the Midlands, being a good and kind leader to my people." She pulls one of her hands from his grip so that she can gently cup his face, "and I see you. Lord Rahl, noble and powerful Ruler of D'Hara and I do see you with a wife Richard…just not me."

Upon hearing her last words he finally breaks, he releases her hand and puts his palms to his eyes, pressing until Kahlan knows he sees stars.

He startles her by standing up suddenly; a cry of frustration echoes around them. Kahlan falls back into a sitting position, bracing herself with one hand.

Richard stands before her in profile, his nostrils flaring with every strident breath he takes. Kahlan sees Cara sprinting towards them, Zedd not far behind.

"I don't understand, Kahlan," Richard says softly, his head hanging low, his eyes clenched shut.

"I know Richard, I'm…I'm sorry."

He takes a deep breath, "You know that I respect you and I will respect your decision. I just hope-," his voice catches and he has to clear his throat before continuing on in a clearer tone. "I can only hope that someday you will change your mind." Kahlan nods her understanding as Richard gazes down at her. "I love you," he says simply.

"I know."

As Richard turns away Cara nearly barrels into him. Without a word he sidesteps her, making his way up the path towards Zedd.

Cara skids to a halt and kneels down on one knee in front of Kahlan.

"Are you alright?" Cara questions, glancing back towards Richard in confusion. Even after sprinting a good hundred paces her breathing is still slow and steady.

_Calming._

Kahlan doesn't have the words to answer right now, so she shakes her head. Finally feeling the gravity of the decision she's made her eyes start to tear again. Cara's face pinches with worry. Kahlan extends her hand towards the blonde and soon finds herself pulled into a strong embrace.

Cara doesn't say anything as Kahlan sobs into her neck. She doesn't even make any soothing sounds of reassurance. She just holds Kahlan as tightly as she feels she can.

They hear footsteps and look up to see Zedd with a sad smile on his face. He crouches down, putting a comforting hand on Kahlan's shoulder.

"You did the right thing Kahlan," he says gently.

Cara looks between the two of them and Kahlan knows she's about to ask what it was Kahlan did but Zedd continues.

"He'll be alright." Kahlan has never been more grateful for Zedd's grandfather qualities. "It might take a little while, and he might be a tad bit hard headed about it but better now then at the alter in front of The Creator herself."

Kahlan manages a watery smile and nods. Zedd nods towards Cara, giving her a stern glance, managing to convey, without words, the implicit need for her to take care of Kahlan.

Cara dips her head in acquiescence before turning her questioning gaze on Kahlan.

"I'm going to ask; you don't need to answer," she starts but Kahlan quiets her with a reply.

"I'm not marrying Richard."

* * *

A/N: This is the last of the short chapters guys! Thanks to all who've reviewed, favorited, alerted. Expect a longer update around Sunday.


	6. Shut Down

"Cara?"

Kahlan passes her hand back and forth in front of the Mord'Sith's line of sight. Of all the responses Kahlan was expecting out of Cara, having her completely close down was not one of them.

Then again she doesn't exactly know what she was expecting.

Cara is still crouched down in front of her, elbows resting on her knees but her mind is somewhere else entirely. Kahlan swallows down a lump in her throat and pulls her knees in to her chest, hoping to find a modicum of security there.

"Cara…you're scaring me," Kahlan whispers, almost to herself, but it gets Cara's attention as Kahlan sees her green eyes come back into focus.

Cara shakes her head lightly as if shaking off whatever distant headspace she'd been in.

"Sorry," she mumbles, before finally meeting Kahlan's gaze, "we should get going. It'll be dark soon."

She stands and offers Kahlan a hand to help her up as well. As Kahlan is pulled up she can't shake the feeling of hurt that has coiled it's way around her heart and settled in the pit of her stomach. She knows Cara is not the most emotive human being but to have her confession so blatantly swept aside is harsh, even for the Mord'Sith.

Cara starts walking as soon as Kahlan is settled on her feet, leaving Kahlan having to jog to catch up with her.

They walk in silence for a few moments. Richard and Zedd are nowhere to be seen but a tendril of smoke curling up from the forest in the distance indicates they've stopped to make camp for the night.

"Cara," Kahlan ventures finally, breaking the tense silence, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter Mother Confessor," Cara replies, her tone even, betraying no emotion, "I mourn the dissolution of your engagement to my Lord Rahl but I know that you are a strong, intelligent, capable woman and you would not have made that decision lightly."

Kahlan is taken aback by Cara's business-like address. She grabs Cara's arm, forcing the blonde to stop and turn towards her.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kahlan's voice is still raw from her breakdown, and cracks with emotion. She sees Cara's brow crease with concern momentarily before her mask slides back into place.

"How am I acting Mother Confessor?" Cara asks simply.

Kahlan's eyes flick back and forth between Cara's, trying to find some sliver of the person who'd saved her life just hours ago.

"Cold," she says finally, then a few moments later, "distant."

Cara draws herself up before replying, "Invaluable qualities to a Mord'Sith."

Kahlan has to shake her head in disbelief, "Maybe for other Mord'Sith," she bites, anger beginning to fight its way out, "but not for you Cara! I know you."

"Maybe that's the problem," Cara snaps, causing Kahlan to step back in surprise, "maybe the Mother Confessor should not be so involved in the feelings of a Mord'Sith, lowly servant of the Lord Rahl."

Without another word, Cara pulls her arm from Kahlan's grasps and doubles her pace towards Richard and Zedd; she makes no attempt to catch up.

When Kahlan finally arrives at camp, Cara and Richard are nowhere to be found.

Seeing her questioning gaze, Zedd calls out to her from his place near the fire, "They went to hunt and collect more firewood." Kahlan nods before setting her back down and beginning the task of preparing her bedroll for the night.

"Did Cara say anything when she arrived here?" She asks, hoping she sounds casual.

Zedd shrugs his shoulders, "Not really. She asked where Richard was and when I told her she said she'd go and help him." Kahlan nods sullenly. "Is there anything you wish to talk about dear girl?" Zedd asks, smiling gently in her direction.

Kahlan doesn't know where to begin; doesn't know if she should.

Just then there's a snap of a twig in the bushes nearby and a few moments later Richard appears with a couple of rabbits in hand.

"Cara will be back soon with more firewood," he says, laying the rabbits down on a rock to prepare them for cooking. Kahlan thinks he's a little more forceful than he needs to be as he skins and guts their dinner.

True to his word Cara arrives just as the rabbits are placed on spits above the fire for roasting. She kneels down and sets a few more pieces of wood on the fire, ensuring a hearty blaze with which to cook with.

The tension hanging about, as they eat and prepare for bed, is palpable. The air feels thick and warm on Kahlan's skin, even though it is a relatively cool night. She can't shake the feeling that she has somehow ruined her relationships with two of the people she holds dearest to her heart.

"I'll take first and second watch to make up for last night," Cara says, leaning against a tree; from that spot she can easily survey the whole camp.

"Cara, you don't have to do that," Kahlan speaks up, knowing it's her own watch that the blonde intends to take.

Cara glances at Kahlan before looking to Richard. She wonders what they said to each other in the woods earlier, for now, Cara looks to be seeking permission from Richard for this simplest of requests. She sees Richard nod resignedly.

"Would you like first or second watch Mother Confessor?" Cara asks.

"First, I suppose," Kahlan slowly answers, still mystified by Cara's sudden change of character. Cara, for her part, simply nods before going to her own bedroll and tucking in. Richard does the same after a few minutes and finally with a sad smile, Zedd does the same.

Kahlan sits on her bedroll, leaning up against a log, her daggers at the ready, their long points sheathed in her sleeves.

She replays the day's events over and over in her head, trying to find some indication as to why Cara is acting the way she is. Kahlan can pinpoint the moment it happens but she still doesn't understand why Cara would retreat so far into her shell upon learning that Kahlan would no longer be marrying Richard.

She feels a nudge against her shoulder and jerks her head up. Realizing she'd fallen asleep, and for Creator knows how long, she instinctively twirls her daggers up into her hands but in her haze she is disarmed in an instant. Kahlan shakes her head quickly and blinks her eyes. As she does a shock of blonde hair comes into focus. Cara is kneeling by her side, placing her daggers at the edge of Kahlan's bedroll.

"Sleep now," she says gently, never looking Kahlan in the eye.

Kahlan can't find it within herself to argue, seeing as how tired she must have been to fall asleep during watch. Choosing to fight this 'Cara' battle another day she lies down, allowing sleep to, once again, consume her.

The next day Kahlan wakes with sun. She stretches and returns Zedd's smile as he sits stoking the fire. She gets up and makes her way over to him.

"Richard mentioned a small stream just a little ways away if you'd like to freshen up," he says, nodding his head to the direction Kahlan assumes she's supposed to go.

Kahlan thanks him and takes him up on the offer. As she grabs her pack she notices that Richard and Cara's bedrolls are empty. Glancing around tells her that they're nowhere in sight. Sighing lightly she continues on in the direction Zedd had pointed her towards. She only has to walk for a few minutes before she hears the babbling of a nearby brook. There are a few large boulders that offer a fairly private bathing area, which Kahlan takes full advantage of. She decides to wash her traveling cloak and gown, laying them out on the boulders to dry. After cleansing herself she pulls her crisp white Confessors gown out of her pack and slips into it, before grabbing a hairbrush and setting about to brush out her wet hair.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Kahlan nearly drops her brush in surprise as she rounds on Cara.

"Cara," she takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Cara says softly, approaching her, "I didn't mean to."

Cara's walk is cautious and her face looks almost pained as if fighting an inner battle with herself.

"It's alright," Kahlan says, patting the boulder beside her; however, Cara stops a few paces away, silently refusing her offer.

Kahlan sighs and lets her head drop, shaking it slightly, "Cara what have I done?" She looks up to meet the Mord'Sith's eyes. "How can I fix this?"

Cara locks her gaze on her for so long, Kahlan feels as if she's about to rive. She can't take this any longer. She bows her head, tears tracking down her cheeks as she sobs quietly into her hand.

Kahlan hears the moment Cara breaks. The Mord'Sith drops to her knees in the grass and sits back on her heels. Her face screams in silent desperation.

"Don't you understand?" Her voice cracks, emotion pouring through her.

"No," Kahlan says through a sob, "I don't understand. Please. _Please,_ explain it to me."

Cara drops her head briefly before glancing back up, tears shining in her eyes.

"It would've been fine," she starts, her voice raspy and weak, "you would've married Richard and as a loyal Mord'Sith I would have spent the rest of my life protecting the Lord Rahl's wife; protecting _you_." Kahlan feels a tickle of understanding at the back of her mind but Cara continues on before she can say anything. "You _know_ he would've ordered me to stay by your side, always. Your shadow; your companion when he couldn't be."

Kahlan feels her heart sinking in her chest.

"Cara, I-"

"But now," Cara cuts her off, rubbing her hands roughly over her face, "now when we're finished here, finished placing The Stone of Tears at The Pillars of Creation, you and Richard will go separate ways and I with him."

Kahlan slides from the boulder to her knees in front of Cara, reaching out to hold the blonde's face between her hands, forcing Cara to meet her gaze.

"You're going to go somewhere I can't follow," Cara whispers brokenly.

"Oh Cara," Kahlan murmurs, wrapping her arms around Cara's shoulders and pulling the blonde to her. It had never occurred to her that leaving Richard behind would also mean leaving Cara behind. She had just always pictured the blonde by her side. She'd already begun thinking of how she would explain to her sister, Dennee, why it was necessary for the Mord'Sith to reside with them in Aydindril.

There's a subtle clearing of someone's throat nearby and Kahlan looks up to see Richard, awkwardly avoiding looking at the two women as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

Kahlan feels Cara tense in her arms. The blonde pulls back slightly, keeping her head down as she wipes at her face with her hands, trying to erase the evidence of her breakdown.

"Is everything alright here?" Richard asks timidly.

"Everything is fine, Lord Rahl," Cara replies, standing. Kahlan finds herself staring up into Cara's red-rimmed eyes, as she sees the familiar mask slide back into place.

"Cara, would you give us a minute?" Richard says, his eyes locked on Kahlan.

"Of course, Lord Rahl," Cara answers swiftly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Kahlan finds herself calling out, rising to her feet as well. Cara pauses but doesn't turn back. She sees the blonde's head turn slightly towards Richard.

Richard takes his gaze off of Kahlan to nod Cara off in the direction of camp.

The Mord'Sith hesitates just briefly before squaring her shoulders and stalking into the woods.

Kahlan scowls as Richard turns to focus his attention on her.

"Was that necessary Richard? We were having a conversation." She suddenly finds herself angrier with Richard then she can ever remember being.

"I apologize," Richard says quietly, ducking his head, "I only wanted to talk with you."

"Did you have to order her away?" Kahlan says, her voice taking on a sharp edge to it. She sees Richard's face harden slightly.

"Cara is a Mord'Sith and a loyal servant to me. She does as I ask, she does not need ordering."

Kahlan laughs bitterly, "I thought Cara was free to abide by her own will."

"I cannot help that the Rahl bond indentures her to me, Kahlan," he bites back. Running his hand through his hair, he lets out a growl of frustration, "Why are we arguing about this?"

Kahlan has to restrain herself against the swirl of power she feels behind her eyes. Finally, taking a deep breath, she sighs, sagging slightly as she allows her anger to dissipate, along with whatever energy was fighting to loose itself from within her tightly coiled depths.

"What did you want to talk about Richard? She asks resignedly. She hears him sigh as well.

"I just wanted to see…" he pauses, shrugging his shoulders, "I just wanted to see if you'd had second thoughts about us. I thought perhaps after a good nights rest you might've changed your mind."

Kahlan shakes her head slowly, "I'm sorry Richard; I meant what I said yesterday." She sees him deflate with her words; his head droops. "Richard I…I don't love you anymore."

He snaps his head up, his eyes boring into hers, "You…you don't love me at all?"

"I care for you a great deal Richard, and I can only hope that this doesn't drive a wedge between us so vast that we can't one day be friends," Kahlan explains, "but what I said stands. I don't love you."

Kahlan's pulse jumps as she sees Richard grip the hilt of his sword, though he doesn't make a move to unsheathe it. She can see the anger stewing behind his eyes as he breathes sharply through his nose.

The bushes rustle behind Richard and Kahlan sighs in relief as Zedd and Cara step out of the trees.

"There you are!" Zedd says, throwing his arms up, "I don't suppose either of you happen to remember that we are on a very tight schedule? 2 days until the eclipse!"

Richard nods and grabs for the compass at his waist. "Right," he says, holding it in his palm. He glances at Kahlan briefly before noting the compasses direction. "This way," he starts off down stream, Zedd following closely behind him.

Cara approaches Kahlan as the brunette shoulders her pack.

"Here," Cara says, turning Kahlan around gently, "I packed this up for you." Cara places Kahlan's bedroll and blankets on top of the pack and straps them down securely.

"Thank you," Kahlan says softly. Cara turns to follow after Zedd and Richard but Kahlan grabs her hand, stopping her short. Cara turns back, searching Kahlan's gaze for a moment.

"We'll figure this out," Kahlan assures her, squeezing her hand. Cara lips quirk up in the hint of a smile.

"I hope so," she murmurs, squeezing Kahlan's hand in return before gesturing for the Mother Confessor to go ahead of her.

It suddenly dawns on Kahlan that, unless she thinks of something quick, her time with Cara will rapidly be coming to a close.

_Two days._

* * *

__A/N: Ok well, this one was a bit longer and I will keep trying to up the word count. Question for those of you reading: would anyone be interested in reading a companion story from Cara's POV? Let me know and check back next week for another update! Thank you for reading and/or reviewing!


	7. Stormy Weather

They finally stop for lunch when the sun reaches it's peak in the sky, but in the interest of time they simply snack on some left over rabbit with a few bits of hard bread and cheese instead of making a fire to cook with.

No one does much talking while they eat, although the tension has lessened slightly since last night.

Kahlan watches as Cara fills their water skins in the creek. The day is hot and Kahlan's not sure if sweat is trickling down Cara's neck or if the blonde had splashed herself with water.

_What am I going to do?_

Kahlan smiles as Zedd goes to Cara and retrieves a water skin. He drinks his fill then bends down to refill the skin again. She watches as the two converse; she can't make out what they're saying and from this angle she can't see their faces well enough to read them.

Zedd finally claps Cara on the shoulder before standing and approaching Kahlan with a smile.

Kahlan pats the grass beside her in a silent invitation, which Zedd gladly accepts.

"The right path is not always the easy one," he says, unbidden.

Kahlan chuckles, "which rule would that be?"

"Not a rule," Zedd replies, "simply an observation."

Kahlan sighs, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "I don't know what to do Zedd."

"About what, my dear?" Zedd cocks his head towards her, giving her his full attention.

"About Richard; about Cara," her hand gestures vaguely, circling in midair, "I feel like I've lost both of them."

Zedd's gaze narrows curiously, glancing from Kahlan, to Richard, then to Cara before landing back on Kahlan again.

"I suppose they are a somewhat packaged deal, what with Cara's bond to Richard," he says slowly, piecing it together while regarding Kahlan, whose gaze is focused on the Mord'Sith. Zedd glances between the two women once more, watching as Cara glances up to find Kahlan and Zedd both staring at her. Kahlan ducks her head quickly and Zedd can see the blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm sensing that you wish they weren't bonded as they are."

"You've always been very intuitive, Zedd," Kahlan mumbles, her head still lowered, gaze downcast.

"What exactly did you tell Richard yesterday?"

Kahlan picks her head up, along with her hands, giving a flustered shrug, "I don't know Zedd, I told him a lot of things," she begins before barreling on, "I told him that I didn't want to marry him. I told him that I saw him with a wife, just not me. I told him I don't see him by my side in Aydindril. I told him I don't see anyone by my side."

Zedd snaps once, bringing her to halt, "Ah! But that's not exactly true is it?"

Kahlan sighs, "I thought it was Zedd, I was being honest. I don't see anyone by my side when I envision myself ruling Aydindril…"

She trails off, leaving Zedd to prompt her, "But…"

Kahlan can't help her lips from turning up into a small smile, "But I do see someone behind me. Guarding me, protecting me, caring for me in all the ways that Richard ever has and never could," her eyes flit over to Cara, who's finished with the water skins and is now talking quietly with Richard.

Knowing that Zedd is following her gaze she glances back down to her hands, pretending to examine them closely but really just absentmindedly worrying them.

"I guess…" she starts slowly, "…I just imagined she would always be there…with me."

Zedd smiles sadly at her, "And therein lies the rub." Kahlan nods. "Has she given you any indication that that won't be the case?"

"She has to go with Richard, Zedd," Kahlan says resignedly looking up to meet his eye, "She serves the Lord Rahl, not the Mother Confessor."

"Yes, but what does _she_ want?"

"What does who want?"

Both Kahlan and Zedd jump at the sudden interruption. Cara looks between them, "what does _who _want?" She repeats her question.

"No one." "You." Kahlan and Zedd say at the same time. Kahlan stares daggers into Zedd for telling Cara the truth.

Cara cocks her head, a puzzled look crossing her face as she regards them, before finally answering, "A Mord'Sith has no wants; only duty and orders."

Kahlan can tell Zedd is about to retort when Richard calls out to them.

"We should get going, there's some clouds coming in from the North; it could be a storm!"

Kahlan hears Zedd huff as he stands and goes to collect his things. Kahlan stands as well, which brings her face to face with Cara, who hasn't yet moved. Kahlan searches her eyes for a moment, letting her gaze wander to trail over Cara's striking features.

"Is that true? You have want for nothing?"

Cara doesn't speak but tips her head in the slightest of nods. Kahlan shakes her head, before leaning in to whisper into the Mord'Sith's ear, "You can't lie to me to Cara."

She feels Cara stiffen slightly, but steps around her and follows after Zedd and Richard.

Kahlan hears Cara's footsteps as the blonde jogs to catch up with her, stopping just shy of Kahlan's shoulder.

"What use is it wanting something you know you can never have?" Cara's soft voice carries on the wind to Kahlan's waiting ears.

"If you never express your want how can anyone fill it?" Kahlan replies, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde. This is dangerous territory for them, but Zedd's words from the past few days tumble over and over in Kahlan's mind. Twisting and shaping her thoughts, her memories; bringing realizations to the fore and what she thought were certain truths are shoved back for the lies that they are.

Cara's hand on Kahlan's stops them both in their tracks.

"Exactly," the blonde says suddenly, her hawk-like gaze holds Kahlan hostage in its piercing claws, "if _you_ never express _your_ want how can anyone fill it?"

Kahlan feels her breath leave her. All this time she has been begging Cara for answers without offering any of her own. Of course the Mord'Sith would be hesitant, other than breaking things off with Richard, Kahlan has shown no other signs of the tumultuous feelings that have been weaving in and out of her consciousness; like wisps of smoke creeping through the trees, calm on their own but their smokey haze harbors the warnings of the coming firestorm.

"Kahlan!" Cara snaps, her leather-clad hands are gripping the sides of Kahlan's head as the brunette tries to shake herself from her thoughts.

"Sorry," Kahlan replies, unsure of why her pulse is racing so fast, why her face feels hotter than the warm day should provoke. She meets Cara's gaze and her eyes widen in alarm at the fear she sees there. "What? What is it Cara?"

"Your eyes," Cara murmurs, her brow pinched with worry, "they started to go black Kahlan; it looked like the Con Dar."

Kahlan gasps slightly as Cara releases her hold on Kahlan's head, letting her hands slide down to rest lightly against Kahlan's neck.

"I didn't know what to do." Cara's shaking voice tells Kahlan exactly how much fear the Mord'Sith is feeling right now.

"It's alright, I'm alright," Kahlan soothes, bringing her hands up to wrap around Cara's, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"What were you thinking about?" Cara questions searching Kahlan's eyes.

Kahlan swallows thickly, "You. I was thinking about you."

"And that sent you into Con Dar?" Cara's voice is nearly frantic.

"No, no it wasn't that," Kahlan replies softly, rubbing her hands along Cara's forearms, hoping to calm the Mord'Sith if only slightly. "I _was_ thinking about you but not in an angry or hurtful way. I was…" She trails off, looking to the sky as if the words she needs will be spelled out in the swirling clouds above them. "Cara…when I think about you…" She pauses, meeting the blonde's gaze, "I _feel_ so much. Do you have any idea what you mean to me?"

Cara's jaw drops slightly. She shakes her head a fraction to each side.

"I…"

Light flashes around them suddenly with a massive booming thunder rolling not far behind it. Within moments huge drops of rain are splashing down on them.

"_Kahlan! Cara! Come on, we have to move!" _Richard has to yell to be heard above the sudden storm but the two woman hear him and with one last meaningful glance they pick up their pace catching up with the Seeker and Wizard.

Kahlan shivers as the rainwater permeates her gown and leathers. With every step her sodden boots squish and splash through the mud. Kahlan glances back at Cara, wondering idly if the Mord'Sith had used some sort of wax on her leathers to repel water; the rain running down her body has an eerie appearance combined with the red leather. It's not so much that it looks like blood, but Kahlan can't help the images that flash through her mind. In some it's the enemies blood trickling down the red leather; in others it's Cara's. Kahlan has to shake away the intense feeling of dread that those thoughts bring.

"Kahlan are you alright?"

Richard's hand is at her elbow and she realizes that she had stopped walking, allowing Cara to catch up to her and giving Richard enough worry to double back.

Pushing her sopping hair out of her eyes, Kahlan replies, "We should find someplace to make camp!" A flash of lightening illuminates her traveling companions faces; Richard's eyes squint through the rain and Cara's…Cara's eyes are fixated on Richard's hand, still wrapped around Kahlan's arm.

Kahlan gently shakes her arm free and meets Cara's gaze when the blonde realizes she's been caught.

"There's no time!" Richard yells over a boom of thunder, "We're a days walk from The Pillars of Creation and we still have to get to Rahl and get the stone back!"

"Richard's right!" Zedd agrees, having also doubled back to check on them.

Cara comes to her side, silently nodding her agreement.

As they continue on the sky only grows darker; the ground beneath their feet sinking in a little bit more with each step they take. Richard leads the way, head bowed, following the compass's every slight change in direction.

Zedd's tall figure looms ahead of her in the misty downpour, his soaking robes stick to his thin limbs, making him seem even ganglier than he usually appears.

Kahlan glances down, the white of her Confessor gown is nearly black with mud at the bottom hem; the filth lessens the higher up she looks finally giving way to a translucent white. Her dark corset shows through the drenched fabric, which clings uncomfortably to every curve and angle of her body.

Up ahead Richard comes to a halt. They've reached a fork in the road, one path veers off to the left while the other continues on alongside the swelling creek. Richard turns down one path, staring down at the compass before angling the compass down the other path. He shakes his head in frustration.

"This doesn't make any sense!" He yells out.

"What is it m'boy?" Zedd questions, looking over Richard's shoulder towards the compass.

"It's pointing down both paths!" He replies, pointing the compass down one path and then the other.

Kahlan and Cara come to stand on his other side.

"Isn't it supposed to glow brighter when pointed in the correct direction?" Kahlan asks, raising her voice to carry above the howling wind and rain.

"Yes, but it's the same, both ways." Richard tries closing the compass before opening it back up. Sure enough the compass glows equally as bright when pointed down both paths.

"This can only mean one thing," Zedd postulates, "we must split up and follow both paths."

"What? Zedd that's crazy!" Richard argues, rounding on his grandfather.

"Richard, you said it yourself, we don't have time. The only way to follow both paths is for two of us to go down one path and two to follow the other," Zedd counters calmly.

Kahlan watches as Richard's jaw muscles work, his jaw clenching and unclenching in consternation. He glances at her for a moment before his eyes shut, a pained expression overcoming his features.

He turns his back on them, staring down the paths, rolling his neck slowly before letting his head drop.

"Richard," Kahlan implores, as softly as she can while still being heard above the raging storm.

Richard lifts his head, his gaze unfocused ahead of them.

"Kahlan, you and Cara continue on the path that follows the river. It will lead you to the sea and more than likely The Pillars of Creation. Zedd and I will take the other path."

"Richard…" Kahlan starts, "are you sure?"

He nods solemnly as he turns to face them, "Keep an eye out for Rahl and The Stone. Whatever happens, we'll meet you at The Pillars in time for the eclipse."

"It's as good a plan as any," Zedd agrees, "but we need to get moving."

"Just a minute Zedd," Richard interjects, motioning for Cara to follow him a few paces away. Kahlan listens intently trying to catch snippets of their voices but the wind is too strong, the storm too loud.

After a few moments Richard clasps Cara's shoulder tightly before rejoining the others.

Kahlan gathers him into a tight hug, "may The Spirits be with you."

Richard nods, pulling away, "you won't need The Spirits," he quips lightly, "you've got Cara."

Kahlan gives him a relieved smile before hugging him once more, "thank you Richard."

Thunder crashes above them as Zedd tugs at Richard's pack, "come along Seeker."

"Be safe!" Richard calls as they turn away.

Kahlan watches them go for a few moments before turning to Cara. The Mord'Sith gives her a slight nod and they start off.

They rain continues into the evening, making the already treacherous path nearly impassable.

Kahlan feels Cara's gloved hand on her elbow, easing her to a stop. She turns to Cara but the Mord'Sith is staring resolutely at the ground; Kahlan can see the muscles in her jaw work as the blonde clenches and unclenches her teeth.

Kahlan knows they should keep moving but there's a small voice at the back of her mind.

_Don't force her, she'll only pull away._

Finally Cara raises her head, her eyes slowly meet Kahlan's.

"What you said earlier, when you asked me if I knew what I meant to you…" Cara trails off slightly but Kahlan meets her gaze, nodding firmly her acknowledgment. Cara forces out a deep breath that is something between a laugh and a sob. To Kahlan's ears, it's pain.

"I don't know," Cara says suddenly, "I didn't know that I meant anything to you." She runs a hand through her hair, pulling wet strands away from her face. "All that I've ever known of you, is that you are," she pauses, "—_were—_completely and utterly in love and devoted to Richard."

Cara throws her hand up in exasperation before letting it fall back to her side with a smack on the wet leather, "And now — now I find you weeping in the middle of the road, Richard storming off and you telling me that you're no longer marrying him."

Kahlan tilts her head slightly to the side, her forehead creasing with concern and confusion.

"Yes, Cara, all these things are true, but what of it?" She asks softly.

"I don't know!" Cara cries out, gripping her head with both hands, "I don't know why. There's no reason behind it! Why did you do those things? And—and—and," she stutters and has to stop and compose herself for a moment before continuing, "and something's changed; you've changed Kahlan."

Kahlan feels her heart drum a little harder in her chest; of course, she knows all the reasons why but finally, truthfully confessing them? She would laugh were the conversation not so serious, so laden with unspoken potential. As it is, her world is teetering. She's terrified of speaking the truth; her stomach roils uncomfortably as she thinks of all the people she's confessed, all the people she has _forced_ to tell the truth. Were they feeling this? This terror creeping under their skin?

"How have I changed?" Kahlan's voice barely carries over the sound of the rushing river behind her.

Cara shakes her head, "I don't know," she huffs, "in every way and in no way at all. I can't put my finger on it, yet I see it with every move you make; hear it with every word you speak."

Kahlan steps closer to Cara, bringing up a hand to rest against the Mord'Sith's cheek.

"I wish I could explain," she murmurs unsure if Cara can hear her, but the blonde's eyes are locked on her lips. "I wish I could tell you what's changed. I wish we were just two people, two ordinary people. I wish I wasn't The Mother Confessor; I wish you weren't Mord'Sith, bound to Richard."

Kahlan feels warm tears mingling with the cold raindrops on her face as Cara mirrors her, raising her gloved hand to Kahlan's cheek before sliding down and around the back of her neck, fingers tangled in Kahlan's hair. Kahlan feels herself being pulled forward but Cara tips her head down at the last second, letting Kahlan's forehead fall gently against her own.

"But I _am_ bound to Richard." Kahlan can feel Cara's warm breath wash across her lips as the Mord'Sith speaks, her voice hushed, constrained.

"_I can't lose you," _Kahlan whispers, clenching her eyes shut as her traitorous mind vividly reminds her of all the ways she _could_ lose Cara.

There's a flash of lightening that seems to surround them all at once with an almost simultaneous earth-shaking roll thunder. Kahlan gasps, and jumps back as her terrified heart races. For a moment she sees Cara, who's shocked expression quickly turns to concern.

Kahlan cries out as her foot slips backwards, down the muddy embankment of the rapidly swelling river; her sturdy boot failing to stop her ankle from twisting at an awkwardly painful angle.

She tries to right herself but the mud is too slick; the embankment too steep. She hears Cara cry out her name as she tumbles into the rushing water. Her dress and pack feel like a dead weight dragging her under. She kicks hard, forcing her head above the surface.

Her eyes blink away the muddy water as she struggles to get her bearings. Out of the corner of her eye she spots something solid in the water and kicks out away from it, narrowly avoiding getting slammed into a jagged rock.

"_Kahlan!"_ She hears her name on Cara's tongue again, but only barely. The rush of the raging river fills her ears. Turning her head she spots Cara sprinting along the shoreline, trying to keep pace with the swift current.

Kahlan kicks her legs, trying to make her way over to the bank but the current is too strong; her dress too cumbersome, and with every flick of her feet her injured ankle flares with pain.

"Cara!" She screams, realizing with a jolt of fear that she has no hope of getting out of the river on her own power.

Kahlan's head dips back below the water as her muscles begin to fatigue. The harder she kicks the more her limbs protest. Soon she is spending more time below the surface than above it.

There's a flash of red in her periphery as Cara dives headlong into the rapids.

"Cara!" Kahlan calls again, coughing as water invades her throat and lungs. Her vision swims from lack of oxygen and she knows she's moments from losing consciousness.

She's not sure if she stays under for seconds or minutes but her heart swells as a strong arm wraps around her, pulling her to the surface.

"I got you," Cara says as they break through the surface, her breathing is labored but steady, "kick with me if you can."

Kahlan nods weakly and kicks with her uninjured leg.

It takes Cara a few minutes to get them to the river's edge but she manages to pull them both up the bank before collapsing, Kahlan still held tightly in her arms.

They lay there each catching their breath.

Kahlan's not sure when her teeth started to chatter but now that they are she can't seem to get them to stop.

"Cara I'm so c-c-cold," she stutters, trying to curl into Cara's body even more, seeking any amount of heat she can find.

"I know you are," Cara murmurs gently, sitting them up, "come on. Can you stand?" She pulls herself up and Kahlan with her but as Kahlan goes to put weight on her right foot she cries out.

Pain flares through Kahlan's ankle, shooting up her shin.

"I c-can't," Kahlan cries, favoring her injured leg.

Cara nods determinedly before bending down and slipping her arm behind Kahlan's knees.

"Cara, w-what are you-" Kahlan stammers as Cara lifts her off of her feet.

"I have to get you someplace warm and dry," Cara explains, before taking off at a slight jog. Kahlan winces as her ankle bounces with Cara's every step. Cara slows slightly, "are you alright?"

"I've survived worse," Kahlan grinds out, clenching her still chattering teeth, "Keep going."

Cara pulls her tightly against her body, murmuring, "Hold on, Kahlan."

Kahlan nods, wrapping her arms around Cara's neck before losing herself to darkness.

When she opens her eyes she's not sure how much time has passed. By the sounds of the storm still raging on she figures it can't have been too long. She shivers, taking in her surroundings, rock wall on every side save for an opening about a dozen paces away.

Jerking her head around suddenly she realizes Cara is nowhere to be found.

"Cara!" Her voice is ragged and her throat strains with the effort. "Cara!" She tries again but the sound is even weaker.

She feels her eyes water as panic begins to settle in her chest. "Cara," she cries once more before the tears begin making their way down her cheeks.

"Kahlan!"

Kahlan's head snaps up as a streak of lightening illuminates the cave opening, silhouetting Cara's imposing figure.

"Kahlan," she says again, rushing to the brunette's side. She drops an armful of only semi-soaking wood nearby. "It's ok, everything's ok."

Kahlan throws herself into Cara's arms, trying to slow her breathing.

"I'm sorry, I just went out to collect some firewood," Cara soothes, squeezing Kahlan tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

Cara shushes her gently, pulling back, "I need to try and get a fire started. You're still freezing."

Kahlan nods and Cara goes to retrieve some flint and steel from her pack. Kahlan watches as Cara gathers some dry brush from around the cave and starts to work on getting it lit. She does so surprisingly easily but it's slow going after that. She pulls the drenched wood near the small flame and grabs a piece that looks the least wet, holding that to the flame in an attempt to light it. She continues on this way, adding wood a little bit at a time so as not to kill the small fire, until it is large enough in size that she can toss some larger pieces on without fear of it going out.

After that she goes to unpack their bedrolls. She takes them near the front of the cave and wrings them out as best she can, then does the same for their blankets before laying them out to dry.

Kahlan scoots as close as she dares to the fire, wrapping her arms around her knees. A shiver runs up her spine as she watches Cara undo her belt and set her agiels nearby.

When she starts to work on undoing the laces along her sides Kahlan stiffens.

"What are you doing?" Kahlan exclaims.

Cara arches an eyebrow in her direction without stopping her movements.

"I'm soaked and so are you," she replies simply, "we need to dry off and we'll never do it wearing these things."

Kahlan opens and closes her mouth several times trying to formulate a response but just ends up averting her eyes as Cara begins peeling her leathers off her wet skin.

After a few minutes she hears Cara's light bare footsteps approach her.

"Do you need help?"

Kahlan expects Cara's tone to be playful if not entirely suggestive but it's not. She chances a glance up to see Cara wrapped in a nearly dry blanket. There's no playful smirk on her face, only concern in her eyes.

"No," Kahlan clears her throat slightly, "No, I can do it."

Cara nods before turning away and walking towards the mouth of the cave. She stands inside, just out of the rains reach.

As quickly as she can Kahlan sheds her confessors gown, before going to work on unlacing her corset. She lays them out next to where Cara had laid her leathers before sitting down one of the bedrolls and wrapping the other blanket around her shoulders.

It takes her a little longer to get her boots off because of her injured ankle but she manages to do so and sighs in relief as her ankle is no longer constricted by the tight leather.

She sees Cara glance curiously over her shoulder.

"It's alright," Kahlan calls softly, "I'm finished."

Cara nods and turns to come and sit beside her. Kahlan feels a blush creeping up her cheeks as she fully acknowledges their equal state of undress. Knowing that a simple blanket is all that's keeping their naked bodies from each other.

"How is your ankle?" Cara asks, gazing into the fire.

"It hurts," Kahlan replies honestly, "but I should at least be able to put some weight on it by morning."

Kahlan shivers again and pulls the blanket tighter around herself. Cara shifts backwards on the bedroll, urging Kahlan to scoot forward a bit.

"What are you doing?" Kahlan finds herself asking for the second time that night.

"Warming us both up," Cara replies from behind her. Kahlan stiffens as she feels Cara's legs slide around either side of her. Cara wraps her arms in front of Kahlan, bringing her blanket around to provide a second layer of warmth. "Relax," Cara murmurs near Kahlan's ear. Kahlan takes a deep breath and hesitantly eases herself back into the blonde's embrace. She sighs lightly reveling in Cara's warmth as it seeps through her blanket.

The only part of their skin that's touching is their cheeks as Cara lightly rests her head on Kahlan's shoulder. "Better?" She asks softly.

Kahlan nods, "Better."

Kahlan can't help but be amazed by Cara. After all that she's seen and heard about the legendary Mord'Sith hyper-sexuality, it completely blows her mind that even though only a thin layer of fabric separates them, she doesn't feel the least bit objectified by the blonde. She feels only comfort.

Even with Richard she'd always had that niggling feeling at the back of her mind as he'd look her up and down when he thought she wasn't watching. Whenever he touched her, there was an overwhelming reverence that always hinted at something more; something desired, that Kahlan wasn't ready to give.

She knew that he would never force anything upon her but he couldn't hide anything from her, least of all his lust.

Kahlan leans back further into Cara, finally relaxing completely.

"Thank you," her voice wavers slightly.

"For what?" Cara's tired reply comes a moment later. Kahlan can't help but laugh lightly.

"Have you forgotten so soon," her voice lilts, "I would've guessed saving the life of The Mother Confessor to be more memorable."

Cara chuckles in her ear, "The Mother Confessor? No," she pauses, "but you," her voice softens, "yes."

Kahlan tilts her head to meet Cara's eyes, "but we are one in the same."

Cara shakes her head slightly, "The Mother Confessor is a title. It doesn't define you." She searches Kahlan's gaze, "You are entirely undefinable."

Kahlan's voice catches in her throat, "Is that a good thing?"

"The best," Cara replies, her voice a near whisper, "It means anything's possible."

Kahlan feels like her air has been taken away and she finally understands what it means to have someone leave you breathless.

Her gaze flits down to Cara's lips and back again; Cara's eyes do the same.

Suddenly there's a growl and with a groan Kahlan realizes it's her stomach. She watches as Cara tries to suppress the grin that is quickly spreading across her face. She fails miserably. Kahlan can't help the laugh that bursts from her lips. Internally she curses her stomach for interrupting whatever it was that had been happening between them but she has to admit that she's very hungry.

She sighs and leans her forehead to rest against Cara's forehead as the blonde chuckles lightly.

"I guess I'm hungry," Kahlan admits reluctantly. Cara rolls her eyes teasingly before leaning over to grab her pack. Kahlan laughs as she's pulled right along between Cara's legs, nearly falling over before blonde straightens back up.

"Here," Cara says, presenting her with a large leaf that's been wrapped up around something, "I picked these earlier."

Kahlan unfolds the leaf to find a handful of luscious, red berries.

"It's not much but it should calm that Shadrin in your stomach," Cara quips, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Kahlan thanks her and leans back into Cara's embrace, placing a few berries in her mouth.

"Are you warmed up yet?" Cara asks a few moments later.

Kahlan hesitates briefly, "No."

_Liar._

She feels Cara shrug in acquiescence.

"Would you like some?" Kahlan asks, holding up a berry over her shoulder.

Cara doesn't reply immediately but Kahlan's pulse surges as she feels soft lips wrap around her fingers, delicately extracting the berry from between them. Kahlan pulls her fingers back, examining them, almost mesmerized by the red stain the berry left on her skin. Without thinking Kahlan puts her fingers to her mouth, licking the remaining juice off. Her heart hammers against her chest as she slowly picks up another berry and holds it up.

She turns her head and meets Cara's gaze as the blonde inches forward, once again wrapping her lips around the tips of Kahlan's fingers. Her eyes never leave Kahlan's as she pulls back, running her tongue along her lips.

Kahlan feels her face flush as she pulls her hand back but before she can lick her fingers a second time, Cara's hand wraps around her wrist pulling it back towards her. Kahlan's mouth goes dry when Cara's tongue flicks out to lick Kahlan's fingers.

Kahlan finds herself biting her lip as Cara pulls back. There's no doubt now that both of them are more than adequately warm as Kahlan feels the heat radiating off of both Cara and the fire. Kahlan reaches back again, this time she doesn't have the excuse of a berry in her hand but it doesn't seem to matter as her fingers weave through Cara's hair on their way to grasp her neck.

Kahlan pulls Cara to her but Cara pauses, her lips just barely brushing Kahlan's, "Are you sure?" She whispers. Kahlan nods and sees Cara's eyes darken before their lips finally crash together.

Kahlan feels like she's drowning again but as Cara's lips glide against hers she realizes that kissing Cara is the opposite of drowning. It's living; it's breathing, in a way she never has before. It's like feeling the sea breeze on your skin for the first time; like standing at the precipice of the tallest peak and realizing you're on top of the world.

Kahlan's not sure how long it is before they break apart, both panting, taking in much needed oxygen. Kahlan rests her forehead against Cara's. She feels like she's flying, soaring over the grassy plains of Aydindril. She feels like she's free.

She feels like she's home.

* * *

A/N: :) Sorry this is a little late but I was working on "Into Pieces". So yes, I decided to do a Cara POV story that parallels this one. However, do not feel like you need to read that one if you do not want to. This story will remain a stand-alone as will the other. But if you'd like more insight into Cara's side of things check it out. The only downside is that I will now be updating this story every other Sunday but hey, at least this was a longer chapter right? Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
